RandomDCE
RandomDCE is a British reviewer. He hosts a video series entitled Handy Dandy Guides. he is commonly accociated with Hellsing920 and HeavyBassX. His account was suspended do to false copyright claims. It was reinstated after the copyright claim issues was fixed. Handy Dandy Guides RandomDCE is well known for his Handy Dandy Guides. Around 2008 that is how everyone started noticing him. He made HDGs on Anime, Sonic, JRPG's, and other topics. When 2009 hit he stopped making HDGs altogether because he wasn't into it anymore. He focuses on his other works. Destroy All Naruto Haters Destroy all Naruto Haters was basically a collaberation project between Random and his friends at the time. The plot was to stop the evil Nytroxious from killing all the Naruto haters. The series ran for seven episodes and stopped prematurely. Random got bored of it and since some people were using the V'logs to get back at the trolls, he didn't want any part of the series anymore. A comic was going to be made by Lillylivers to show the ending but that has yet to be made. Ear Rape Coffiee RandomDCE's Commentary series, pretty straight forward. Jellyfish Junkie Jellyfish Junkie is a knock off of the user MetroidJunkie2007. At first it was used to mock MetroidJunkie but it has evolved into his own character and has since left the role of mocking MetriodJunkie. His sidekick Egor try to find their place in the world or take it over. Jellyfish though fails on many occasions because of his laughable plans and lack of any sort of strength. Jellyfish Junkie episodes have ended as well but the character still exists as he appears in a few of Random's recent videos. Unoriginal Series To make fun of recolor artists and their stories, Random made an episode called Unoriginal. It was with a character called Sonuto Freeman (A combination of Sonic The Hedgehog, Naruto, and Gordan Freeman) to destroy the darkies on Candy Mountain. Later that year he made another episode called Unoriginal 2. There were Soul Silver and Heart Gold editions in paying homage to the release of Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. Heart Gold is on Random's channel and recently the Soul Silver version was reuploaded on his Youtube Channel as it was originally on JetdriodMonkey2007 but the channel was taken down. The Recent Issues RandomDCE's latest series of reviews. Instead of staying in the game reviewing area where it is almost a barren wasteland, Random takes his shot at reviewing comics. Despite him being a die hard Marvel fan, he will rip into Marvel's worst comics ever created and show no bias towards Marvel comics (Ex: His One Moment in Time Review, the unofficial sequel to Hellsing920's One More Day Review). He has done some comic book reviews so far and he reviews either good or bad comics. He gives praise where it needs it and points out flaws where it needs it. Braface Probably the oddest thing to come from this guy is a bald man with a bra on his face. Some have reffered to him as "His Deadpool", however Braface is probably more insane and self aware than he is! Braface started off as Youtube videos and later guest staring in sketches and other peoples vids. He seems to spend most of his time with Vazul and Kiki (Created by Barogun-kun) Braface has since become a Webcomic series for RandomDCE found it hard to work on reviews and update his insane adventures. Category:Reviewers